


Sexting 101

by Eliliyah



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Human AU, Sexting, Smut, klaroline kink, klarolinekink, prompt request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliliyah/pseuds/Eliliyah
Summary: Human AU. Based on a prompt. Caroline drunk texts Klaus while at a college party. He's only too happy to receive her message... and perfectly willing to capitalize on it. Their witty banter takes a not-so-surprising turn when she accidentally lets it slip that she isn't dressed.Dirty sexting. Contains one selfie of Caroline's bra.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 105
Collections: Klaroline Kink





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissForbes_Mikaelson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissForbes_Mikaelson/gifts).



**Sexting 101**

_C: Jun 11, 2015 11:49:12 PM hi_

_What did I just do?!_ Caroline thought to herself as a trashy college band abused the strings on their warped guitars, the smell of sweat and stale beer polluting the tobacco stained air of the dive bar she'd been dragged to by her so-called friends. What _had_ she done? She'd just texted Klaus Mikaelson in the middle of the night, while drunk. Lovely.

_K: Jun 11, 2015 11:49:33 PM Hello, love. This is a pleasant surprise._

Of course, his answer would come seconds later. Fuck, this was a mistake.

_C: Jun 11, 2015 11:51:19 PM u have this number?_

_K: Jun 11, 2015 11:51:32 PM I keep tabs on you, yes. I see you still have mine._

_C: Jun 11, 2015 11:51:59 PM lol stalker_

It hadn't exactly been a surprise given that the regular Amazon boxes that showed up at her dorm could have come from only one very wealthy man with impeccable taste. It all started with that damn mini fridge…

_K: Jun 11, 2015 11:52:20 PM I suppose that's a fair assessment, yes. How are you?_

_C: Jun 11, 2015 11:53:05 PM idk I'm ok I guess_

_K: Jun 11, 2015 11:53:15 PM Just ok? Are you alright? Where are you?_

God, she could just hear his demanding tone. It gave her chills as the gas station vodka made her head spin. Fuck. How much had she had to drink? How much bad liquor did it take for a college girl to even _get_ drunk? It wasn't like this was her first bad party.

_C: Jun 11, 2015 11:55:44 PM lol nosy much?_

_K: Jun 11, 2015 11:56:01 PM Caroline…_

Again, with the bossy alpha male dominance. Double fuck. It made her remember that time in the woods… Well, she hadn't minded it so much last year.

_C: Jun 11, 2015 11:57:36 PM oh ok lol I'm at a party, but its kinda lame_

_K: Jun 11, 2015 11:58:48 PM A party? You've been drinking, I take it._

Was she that obvious? She could just see his beautiful face falling as he realized this was a drunk text. Then again, was her alcoholic dizziness the only reason? Had she _really_ texted just because she was lit, or was she using it as an excuse to reach out to the one man she knew would reach back? Ever since Stefan and Elena got back together after Damon thankfully left town, they'd been impossibly happy… impossibly _annoying._ Impossibly… normal. The drama major was anything but. With her obsessive nature and stress cleaning binges, she wasn't exactly the life of the party. If anyone could understand how much she hated the crackling speakers blaring the poorly timed bass, it was Klaus.

_C: Jun 11, 2015 11:59:13 PM well yeah_

_K: Jun 11, 2015 11:59:22 PM Are you safe? Do you need me to send someone for you?_

The artist sat at his easel tapping his foot as his heart raced in the silence of his studio. New Orleans wasn't all he'd hoped. One drunken night had ruined his chances with the ravishing blonde across the country. Hayley's pregnancy had been a predictable lie and their breakup as unsatisfying at their liquored up one-night stand. Caroline, on the other hand, well… It had been one afternoon in the woods, but he still hadn't been able to push it out of his mind. Of course, it had been an extremely _long_ afternoon that ended past sundown, but still. One day shouldn't have impacted him so deeply… but it did. He looked at his watch and felt his jaw clench. Why wasn't she answering? It made his stomach turn to think something had happened to her.

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:04:16 AM Sweetheart? Are you there?_

Fuck. That name. _Come for me, sweetheart._ She could still hear him whispering in her ear as he'd taken her on the rough forest floor… and against the harsh bark of the oak tree… and in the shallow river than ran through her tiny town of Mystic Falls.

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:04:21 AM yeah sorry. just thinking_

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:04:34 AM About?_

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:04:57 AM you_

_Seriously, Caroline?!_ She smacked herself in the forehead as her face burned. God, could she have sounded any _less_ pathetic. What he must think of her now. She could just _feel_ his disappointment in her… and she hated it. She wanted to see him happy, pleased, proud of her. He had been, once… before she'd been so incredibly stupid and gone off to Whitmore instead of taking the scholarship he'd magically gotten her to Tulane. And then Hayley happened. And then the promise he'd made she wished she hadn't asked for. Wished he'd been a liar, but he'd never lied to her. Everyone else, maybe, but never to her. She was the liar. That damn confession was the truest thing she'd ever said. She waited anxiously for her phone to buzz and felt her stomach turn when it didn't.

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:06:18 AM im sorry. its late. u probably went to bed. have a good night ttyl_

_Ttyl?!_ Yeah, like that was ever going to happen. She'd fucked up texting him while drunk. There was no way he was ever replying to that.

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:06:26 AM I'm here._

And then he did… eight seconds later.

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:06:33 AM I think of you often._

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:06:42AM really?_

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:06:50 AM Of course._

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:07:22 AM well, what do u think about?_

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:08:44 AM Everything._

_Did you really just say that, you bloody idiot?_ The only way he could get more of his heart on his sleeve would be if he ripped it out of his chest.

C: Jun 12, 2015 12:10:49 AM what r u doing? am i keeping u up?

K: Jun 12, 2015 12:11:05 AM I was just painting. Also, I'm worrying about you. You're not driving are you?

 _Ugh. Does he really think I'm that stupid?_ Well, she _had_ just texted him for the first time in a year. He must think she was beyond drunk. Maybe she was. Still, it wasn't enough to stop her. She'd missed him. Missed the way he made her feel. Safe. Protected. _Wanted._ Unlike her friends who just left her there with her keys. The car that had shown up at her dorm was parked outside, but she wasn't dumb enough to risk her life.

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:11:23 AM obv not. i was supposed to go home with elena but she just left w stefan._

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:12:20 AM They just left you there? Where are you, sweetheart? I'll send a car. Please tell me you are safe._

_Pathetic._ Begging her to tell him what he should have known. He'd been keeping tabs on her, but perhaps he needed better men if she was alone and drunk at a party. He'd have their heads for this. But first, he would have the head of Stefan Salvatore served to him on a silver platter. His blood boiled as he thought of her all alone at a party. It made him smile despite his anger that he was the one she'd turned to for company, and maybe for comfort.

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:13:04 AM ya and not 4 the 1st time. lame. don't send anyone. i'll call an uber now_

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:13:15 AM Call me when you arrive at your dorm._

The sunshine blonde rolled her eyes. Always so damn bossy. She didn't have to talk to him on the phone to hear the hard edge to his tone when he barked a command. She stared at the phone for a minute, debating whether to respond at all.

C: Jun 12, 2015 12:14:05 AM k. they're on the way now. Im just around the corner

The debate lasted all of 50 seconds.

K: Jun 12, 2015 12:14:11 AM Good girl.

 _Fuck._ He did _not_ just text her that! She'd forgotten until that moment that she'd confessed how much she secretly loved that little epithet. He clearly hadn't. Klaus didn't forget _anything_. He'd remembered her birthday and Christmas and how much she weirdly loved daisies. A bouquet showed up on her doorstep every Monday like clockwork. Always elegant and never with a card. Typical.

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:20:22 AM just got to my door_

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:20:26 AM Good. So, you're alone then?_

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:20:46 AM ya lol ur my stalker. u know I just live with elena_

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:20:50 AM Just checking. Care to chat?_

She really did, but she was also still drunk and seriously needed to get cleaned up. She reeked of sweaty teens and desperation.

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:21:11 AM can we do it in a little bit? I need a bath lol_

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:21:28 AM All the more reason to call now._

Klaus groaned as soon as he sent it. Fuck. Why did he say that? She'd made it clear their hookup was a onetime thing. Probably even regretted it, not that she'd had any complaints at the time. It was hard to bitch about anything after he'd stolen the air from her lungs with orgasm after orgasm. The last thing he needed was to scare her off by reminding her how goddamn attracted he was to her.

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:21:51 AM lol ur bad_

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:22:01 AM I thought you liked that about me._

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:22:29 AM I like a lot of things that r bad 4 me lol_

A small smile crept across his face, dimples illuminated by the glow of his phone under the hard lights of his studio as the tangy aroma of oil and canvas painted the air. Perhaps all hope wasn't lost after all. His night had certainly taken an interesting turned. He'd dreamed of the day she would finally come around. Had once told her the small-town life wouldn't be enough for her, that they were the same.

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:22:35 AM Am I among them?_

Was he? It was true that she'd been drunk, but intoxicated words weren't necessarily untrue. She knew she had missed him, missed their flirting, missed the attention he showered her with day and night. Every time he sent something in the mail made it harder and harder not to call and thank him. And thanking him was just an excuse to hear his voice. She'd never been able to get that sexy British accent out of her head.

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:22:45 AM well_

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:23:12 AM maybe just the liking part. idk about bad lol i mean u bought me a mini fridge with a tiny freezer. u cant be *all* bad_

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:23:11 AM I have my moments._

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:23:34 AM ya. u do_

Truth be told, it wasn't just that time in the woods. They had been friends before everything went wrong. He'd gotten into a fight with Stefan over the stupidest thing. She couldn't even remember what it was that had made all of her friends hate him; hate _her_ for associating with him. But Elena Gilbert wasn't exactly a saint. She'd had sex with her boyfriend's _brother_ for fuck's sake. And yeah, Klaus had picked and poked at her about it, but he'd always been good to Caroline. Doted on her, followed her, laughed with her. Why was it okay for Stefan to be with Elena when it wasn't ok for her to be with Klaus? It didn't make sense. They'd had so many fun times before she'd stupidly decided to go to Whitmore, where joy went to die.

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:23:41 AM hey do u remember this moment? Lmao_

How could he forget? It was one of the rare times he'd managed to get her away from her friends long enough to show her a good time. Elena had been snippy when she'd told him Klaus got backstage passes to Taylor Swift's concert in Baltimore, but really it was jealousy that caused _that_ temper tantrum. He'd been so smug when he picked her up that night in a limo. There weren't a lot of guys in their early 20s hanging around the VIP area, but he knew how much she loved the country superstar. Money couldn't buy happiness, but it had bought him a night with Caroline.

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:24:14 AM You kept it?_

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:24:34 AM duh lol its the only 1 i have of you_

That was what she remembered of that night? Klaus was shocked that her gut reaction had been the memory of him and not the hours of entertainment, or her bubbly excitement at meeting her idol. It warmed his chest that she thought back on the night as fondly as did he, but it also made him a little sad that it was the only picture that existed of their time together. He'd taken, and painted, so many of her, but this was the only image she had of him. Well, he would just have to change that.

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:25:29 AM Care for something more current?_

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:25:38 AM sure_

Nine seconds. It had taken her nine seconds to respond that she wanted to see him. He wasn't one for photographs, but it thrilled him how readily she'd messaged back.

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:27:49 AM I was working on this when you messaged._

He looked exactly the same. Dashing good looks and undeniably artistic talent. It gave her chills seeing his face again. She vividly recalled the way his stubble felt against the soft skin of her inner thighs as he slowly nibbled his way higher and higher until… Well, _that_ was something she'd never forget. He'd jokingly told her once that he would ruin her for all other men, and he had. She'd gone on a couple of dates, but everyone just seemed so _boring_ now. Hell, she was more aroused in the short time they'd been talking than she had been the last year.

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:28:09 AM ok u look good n i like ur painting but smiling is a thing lol_

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:28:18 AM Perhaps you'd like to show me how it's done. Your turn._

The artist held his breath as he waited for her picture. He knew she had an active Instagram account, but he hadn't been able to bring himself to look at it. What if he saw her with another man? He still had quite the temper; he didn't trust himself not to fly across the country just to punch some poor bloke in the face. They were never together, but he still thought of her as _his._

__

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:28:42 AM no way lol i don't get a smile, u don't get a smile_

The student wondered idly if he'd already seen the picture she'd selected. It was one of her favorites, and she couldn't resist teasing him about his inability to smile. She'd never met a man who could be so blank and expressive at the exact same time. She'd always been able to see right passed his façade. She anxiously awaited his reaction in the twelve seconds it took him to respond.

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:28:58 AM You are stunning, but I suspect that's not quite as current as mine. Take one for me now._

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:29:19 AM i will in a little bit ok? i'm not dressed rn_

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:29:26 AM Fuck, Caroline._

Shit. Why did she say that? He felt his cock twitch in his pants, hardening in seconds as he pictured her naked, clad perhaps in only a towel. How easily he could rip that towel away and pin her to the bathroom wall. He could practically feel her writhing against him as he pounded into her like he had against that oak tree. They'd gone at it for hours like wild animals; he'd savored every touch, every kiss, every giggle as she came down from her high and kissed him passionately as he built her up again and again.

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:29:51 AM not like that! lol i told u i need 2 take a bath. im in my bathrobe_

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:30:02 AM Show me._

Oh, now that just wasn't fair. Not that he'd asked to see her naked, but that she _wanted_ so badly to show him.

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:30:11 AM after! i look like shit rn_

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:31:21 AM That's not possible. Come on, sweetheart. One picture._

She was already trying to snap a good when he repeated his request ten seconds later. She tried a dozen different angles to cover up how gross she looked, but the phone was against her. She groaned as she tried filter after filter.

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:32:50 AM Please?_

It killed him how desperate that one word sounded. On the other hand, it was hard to care how he'd come across if it got him a shot of her in her bathrobe.

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:33:10 AM i'm trying. the camera hates me. im gonna try using the timer_

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:33:21 AM Alright. Don't keep me waiting too long._

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:33:41 AM omg did u just use an emoji?_

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:34:37 AM Is that really so surprising? I'm a man of many talents._

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:35:18 AM oh I know._

She laughed out loud, smiling genuinely for the first time in a long time. Klaus brought out the joy in her in a way no one ever had. It was getting harder and harder to care what Stefan and Elena thought, and she was chugging energy drinks like there was no tomorrow. The repercussions didn't matter. She knew as she was sitting there trying so hard to look sexy for him that tonight was far from over.

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:36:38 AM How's that photograph coming?_

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:39:10 AM its called a selfie klaus lol_

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:39:10 AM My mistake. How's that selfie coming?_

__

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:40:02 AM don't laugh! i told u i look like shit lol_

Caroline could never be anything less than perfection. It took his breath away seeing her again, clad only in terrycloth that he prayed wouldn't stay on for long. This conversation had taken a surprising turn and he planned on capitalizing on every second of her liquor fueled decision to reach out. Although, it pained him to see her holding a glass of what he hoped wasn't more booze. He didn't want to think she would be too drunk to remember him in the morning.

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:41:21 AM You are beautiful. It doesn't matter how much you've had to drink or what you're wearing, although I do hope that isn't more alcohol._

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:41:31 AM no lol its very very caffeinated monster iced tea_

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:41:33 AM Plan on being awake long, do you?_

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:41:44 AM y? do u have to go?_

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:42:06 AM Not at all, love. You have my undivided attention._

Caroline felt a rush go through her as she reveled in his affections. It was too late to stop now. She was in this and there was no going back.

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:42:34 AM good lol bcuz its ur turn 2 send a pic. no brooding this time!_

God, how he hated taking pictures of himself. He always looked stupid, and it was hard not to brood. He practically had a patent on self-imposed misery. It had killed him seeing her leave Mystic Falls when he'd done everything in his considerable power to talk her into coming with him to New Orleans. His family had left Mystic Falls; there was no reason to stay without Caroline. He'd seriously considered moving alongside her, but he could handle only so much rejection. Deep down, he knew she would come around eventually. He told himself when he left Virginia that he would wait for her, however long it takes.

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:44:09 AM Does this meet your requirements?_

It was just a selfie, but all she could see was the way he had eyes only for her. His penetrating stare made her blush, and she wasn't even naked yet. How could one man convey so much emotion in a damn selfie?

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:44:21 AM yes. much better_

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:41:45 AM you look good_

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:41:59 AM Your turn._

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:42:11 AM lol ok_

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:42:25 AM Without the robe this time._

Liquid pooled between her thighs as soon as she got his text. She flashed back to their time in the woods. He was so bossy, so confident, so damn sure of himself as he'd taken control and drowned her in an ocean of pleasure. Still, she couldn't resist playing hard to get. It was their favorite game, cat and mouse. How she longed to be caught.

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:42:34 AM klaus! seriously?!_

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:44:09 AM I'm quite serious. Come on, sweetheart. It's nothing I've not seen before. Or, have you forgotten?_

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:44:21 AM i didn't forget…_

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:44:50 AM Then do it. I dare you._

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:45:10 AM ugh fine_

Caroline never could stand losing. He knew when he sent it that he had her. She wasn't one to back away from a challenge. He lay back in his bed and unbuckled his belt as he waited impatiently for her glorious body to transmit across the country.

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:47:09 AM that's all u get lol ur turn_

It was fun, playing with him again. She'd never done anything even remotely like this in her life, but he made everything exciting. She could just see his satisfied smirk as he drank in the sight of her creamy breasts. She didn't need to wait to bed told to take off her lingerie. It hit the floor before he had a chance to respond.

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:48:41 AM Well, if we're playing that game._

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:49:37 AM i always liked that tattoo…_

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:49:46 AM I remember many of the things you like. How about I call and remind you just how many?_

Klaus pulled out his cock and ran his palm over the hard muscle, groaning as he remembered her mouth of him. Fuck it. This part of their game needed to end. Without waiting for a reply, he hit the little phone icon and felt his heart race as he waited for her to answer.

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:51:11 AM Answer your phone, love._

Fuck. She sat there in the running water, legs parted as she stared at his contact. She'd set his caller ID photo to the only one she had of his smiling face. It made her pussy ache for him, but damn. She'd never had a naughty phone call with anyone before. She'd always been rather quiet during sex, preferring to let the man take the lead. Before her insecurity had passed, the ringer stopped.

_C: Jun 12, 2015 12:51:25 AM but i really need that bath…_

_K: Jun 12, 2015 12:50:34 AM As I said, answer the phone. I'll join you._

* * *

Please let me know what you think!


	2. Phone Sex 101

A/N Hey readers! This is the follow-up to Sexting 101, inspired by my friend, Mia.

* * *

**Phone Sex 101**

_Every time I think of you, I always catch my breath. I hear your name in certain circles, and it always makes me smile. I spend my time thinking about you, and it's almost driving me wild. There's a message in the wire, and I'm sending you the signal tonight. You don't know how desperate I've become, and it looks like I'm losing this fight. - Tina Turner_

Caroline's heart stopped on the first ring. Knowing Klaus wouldn't take no for an answer, and not wanting to deny herself the pleasure she knew would come, the naked blonde gnawed her lower lip as she held the phone to her ear and whispered, "Hi."

"Hello, love," he greeted her, already stroking himself to the sound of her voice. _Fuck_. He wondered idly if she'd know if he let go right now. He had the stamina of a beast; it wasn't like he'd have to wait long to grow stiff once more.

"How are you?" she asked tentatively as she shut off the water, hot lavender bubbles surrounding her flushed body.

"Aroused. You?"

"Same."

Klaus smiled at how easily she admitted it. She still sounded exactly the same when he used to tease her about sex. Shy but interested. Afraid but not. Willing but insecure. He would change that. "I heard the water stop. Are you already in the bath?"

Fuck, his voice did things to her. She wondered if she could get away with coming before they even really started. Then again, she knew he'd never deny her. Probably even wanted to hear how ready she was to come for him. _Come for me, sweetheart…_

"Uh, yeah. I have bubbles." _Seriously, Caroline? I have bubbles? Is that the best you can do?! This man is like a sex god; get it together!_

Klaus bit back a groan as he pictured her in the tub. Perhaps he should have called her on Google Duo instead. Ah, well, he knew how long she could go; they were just getting started. He could talk his way out of hell; surely, he could talk Caroline into fucking herself on camera while he watched. "How high do the bubbles go?"

Caroline blushed as she looked down at her bare flesh and imagined his mouth on her chest, his gruff stubble ticking her as he laved her skin with nips and bites. She swiped away a patch of suds and cupped her mounds. "Umm, like, halfway up my chest? I don't know." _What do you mean you don't know?! Moron!_

"Can you see your nipples or are they hiding below the bubbles?" He _needed_ to know as he felt himself fast approaching the edge, breathing already ragged.

"Well, they're not that high," she answered awkwardly. "I guess I can see them."

"Both of them?"

"Yeah…"

"Touch them, gently, not too much," he instructed firmly, closing his eyes as he imagined how she must look splayed out in the jacuzzi he knew she had. He'd bought the building and assigned one of his minions to run it for the sole purpose of making sure it was affordable and had the finest amenities. Caroline sucked in a deep breath, but she didn't hesitate to do as he asked. "Are you doing it?"

"Y-yeah," she shyly replied, her face burning hotter than the scalding water wafting around her nude form.

"How do they feel?"

His words came too fast; he was so good at this – it wasn't fair! What kind of question was that, anyway? She had no idea what she was doing. "I don't know…"

"Yes, you do. Use your words, sweetheart." He could see her blushing and it sped up his strokes.

Mostly, she wanted him to talk to her and tell her what to do. She wanted to be good for him. For him to tell her he was proud, that she was a good girl. But she knew better than to think it would be that simple. Still, it was a fun game and he was a patient teacher. "Umm, they're hard, I guess? And slippery, you know, from the soap." _From the soap?! What the hell, Caroline?!_

"Good girl," he praised, his face lighting up at her happy little hum.

"What are you doing?" she asked before he had another chance to bombard her with questions she couldn't answer, gnawing her lip as she played with her nipples, teasing them the way he had.

"Stroking my cock from top to bottom, milking out every drop of precum as I imagine it coating your pretty little lips as you stare up at me waiting for permission to take me in your mouth. You?" He smirked when he heard her gasp down the wire at his erotic words and how easily they fell off his wicked tongue. "Cat got your tongue?" he teased playfully.

Caroline's eyes widened when she realized she'd been softly moaning into the phone instead of actually speaking. "I-I'm here..."

"And what are you doing there?"

"Ummm... still playing with my boobs... Nipples!" she quickly corrected herself, blushing. "I'm, uh, squeezing them."

"How hard? Are you pinching with your nails or your fingers? Rolling them with the pad of your thumb?" His cock twitched in his hand, eyes closing as he felt himself approaching the edge. "Tell me, love. I want to know exactly how you touch yourself when you think of me."

"How do you know that?!" _Was she really that obvious?_

Klaus chuckled, speed increasing at her admission as he worked himself up and down, his thumb swirling his sticky precum around his head. "Because that's what I imagine when I touch myself."

"Oh." _He still thinks about me, too?_

"Don't ever doubt it, sweetheart..." His chest heaved as his balls began to tighten. "I imagine you on your knees like that time in the forest, your hands digging into the dirt as I fucked you from behind. You liked that, didn't you, Caroline?" The words began to spill out of him as the memory of the feel of her curls in his fist spurred him on. "You liked when I threw you on the ground and kissed you, shoving my tongue down your throat and my cock in your pussy. You were so warm and wet, and you begged so prettily for me. Remember when I flipped you over and pulled your hair and you screamed for me to do it harder?"

Caroline nodded her head, not that he could see it, hand beginning to wander down her belly. She could tell he was close and wanted to help, but she had no idea what to say. Gulping, she forced herself to say _something._ "Uh, yeah, that was nice." She smacked herself in the forehead at his amused snort. "I mean, it was hot. Yeah, yeah, I liked it when you pulled my hair. That felt good."

"What else did you like? Tell me," he panted, knowing he was being obvious and deciding he no longer cared. "Make me come all over my hand as I imagine it's your mouth."

 _Oh shit! What do I say?!_ She panicked internally as her eyes darted around the room looking for anything that would give her a clue how to answer. Eyes falling on her discarded robe, she began rambling in the way that only Caroline Forbes could. "I liked it when you took my clothes off. Um, you started with my jacket. Like, it was on the ground so fast, wasn't it? Then you ripped my tank top, which was kinda shitty because I really liked that one and you ruined it." _He's about to come! Shut the fuck up about the tank top! He sent like twenty more, didn't he?_ "But that's ok – it was worth it. After that, like, you took off my bra, but you used the clasp. And then I pulled your shirt over your head and you picked me up off the ground and held me against the tree. And it kinda hurt cuz that bark was _seriously_ sharp."

"Did you like it?"

"Huh?" She was only half paying attention, her fingers gently parting her lips beneath the floating bubbles. "Did I like what?"

"Did you like it when it hurt?" _Please let her say fucking yes._ "When I pulled out my cock and slipped between your legs, you didn't seem to mind."

Caroline's head fell back against the tub as she sunk two fingers deep inside her soaking pussy, wishing it was him. "I didn't," she replied breathily.

"Fuck, Caroline. I'm close. Keep talking." There was a harsh edge to his husky tone that made her walls clench around her fingers and she lost her voice. "What are you doing?" he demanded, frustrated that she'd grown silent.

"Um, touching myself..." she confessed awkwardly.

"Stop it," he barked, heart racing. "It's distracting you. Take your hands and put them on the sides of the tub. Don't touch yourself until I say."

"Ok." Her face flushed when she realized she did it without thinking.

"Good girl," he praised, groaning at her happy little hum at the pet name. "You like that, don't you? When I tell you how good you are? Making me pleased with you? Please me now. Tell me what I did after I took you against the tree."

"Um... you went down on me..."

"Specifically. How did I position you?"

The blonde inhaled a deep breath to steady herself, terrified she was about to be mortified, but starting to care less and less. _She wanted him to come._ "You took your belt and wrapped it around the tree and then tied my wrists to the buckle with my tank top so I couldn't move. And you told me good girls get rewards, and I liked that."

"You liked all of it. Admit it." _Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes._

"Yeah..."

"And you like what we're doing now? How I won't let you touch yourself until I finish?" He didn't wait for her reply. "You're going to be a good girl all night for me, and I will reward you for it, but after. Talk to me. Talk until I come."

"Ok..." Her mind whirled as lust flooded her veins, desperate for relief but certain it would not come until he did. "You teased me, like, a lot. Seriously, it was a lot. Like, you made me beg for it before you even got to m-m-my..."

"Pussy, Caroline. Say it."

"Yeah, that," she gulped, closing her eyes. _I am so bad at this!_ "But then you did get to my... pussy..." She had to force herself to say it – it was just so _dirty._

"And what did I do once I was there?"

"You teased me. Like, a lot. You dragged your nails up and down the inside of my thighs while you licked my... pussy." The word came out a little easier the second time, his groan encouraging her. "I remember when you _finally_ put your fingers in me, but you told me not to come. It was really hard because I really, _really_ wanted to, but I didn't. And you told me not to move, to put my feet on the ground and be still. I messed up a couple times, but then you pinned my ankles down, and then I was good, and you told me I did a good job. I liked that part the most."

"Because you like being a good little slut for me." His other hand dropped to clutch his tightening balls; he felt electricity start to shoot up his shaft. "Admit it. Say it."

"I like being a good little slut for you." _Oh my fucking God! What did I just say?!_

"Fuck, Caroline, fuck. I'm coming, fuck..." His voice trailed off as he huffed, thick, white, sticky semen coating his hand as all the oxygen left his lungs. His head fell back against his mahogany bed board, his cerulean eyes shut tight as he struggled to catch his breath. He'd come so hard that the rush made him dizzy. _I have got to leave New Orleans._ He had only promised to stay away from Mystic Falls. He'd never promised to stay away from _her._ A small smile spread across his face as he thought about how'd have her at his mercy. _He already did._

Caroline sat there staring at the blank screen of her phone, idly wondering if he'd really _know_ if she took her hands off the edge of the tub. She rubbed her thighs together, hoping for any type of relief to soothe the ache in her core. _I just had phone sex with Klaus Mikaelson._ It didn't seem... real. She'd missed him more than she cared to admit. It was tempting to touch herself, but it was so much more _fun_ playing games with the man who'd haunted her dreams since she'd made him promise to never come back if she was honest about what she wanted. _But she had lied._

When the blood finally returned to his brain, Klaus quietly huffed out a soft, "Good girl." His upper lip curled into a dimpled smile as she purred down the line. He vividly remembered her smile, had painted and sketched it often enough to memorize every line, every curve, every perfect imperfection that was Caroline Forbes. "Tell me, sweetheart," he cooed, wiping the sweat from his forehead with a tissue after cleaning up the mess she'd helped him make, "did you touch yourself after I told you not to?"

"No," she answered quickly, shaking her head rapidly back and forth so audibly that he could hear the ripples in the water. "No, I was good, like you said." He could hear the pride in her voice and it made him smile.

"Fantastic. Would you like to touch yourself now?"

"Yes, please."

A smirk curled his upper lip at her manners. _She was learning already._ Deciding to push it, he added, "Say, 'Yes Sir.' Try it again." Caroline's face blushed crimson as her clit throbbed at his command. She tried to reply, but she just stuttered out a few syllables, mortified by how much she wanted to say it. Klaus gulped, wondering if he'd gone too far. "Sweetheart? Are you there?" he asked tentatively, checking his Galaxy to see if they were still connected. _Please don't let her be gone._

"Yes Sir," she whispered in a tiny voice, a rush going through her at the growl emitting from the back of his throat. No one knew, but she had quite the collection of naughty books on her Kindle, most of which revolved around power dynamics. The Doms always reminded her of Klaus, and it made her miss him that much more.

"I thought I may have scared you off with that one," he confessed, relief washing over him, curious as to her reply.

"No, no, you definitely didn't," she laughed, suddenly feeling much more at ease to hear the insecurity in his voice for a change. _She made him nervous._ "I, uh, I'm good with calling you that, like, if you're cool with it."

Klaus chuckled down the line. "It was my idea, love." He could almost hear her blush when she realized he was right. "I'll ask again," he said lightly, a taunting tone to his British accent, "would you like to touch yourself for me, Caroline?"

"Yes Sir," she giggled, sipping her Monster as she sobered up more and more. _She wanted to remember him in the morning._

"Then put your hand between your legs." Wasting no time, she eagerly dropped her hand below the hot, steamy bubbles. "Tell me how your pussy feels."

The student's eyes popped open as words failed... again. "Umm... wet?" _Caroline! You're under water! Of course you're fucking wet! Moron!_ "Like, obviously, because I'm in the bath..." her voice trailed off when she heard him biting back a laugh.

"How else?"

"I don't know..."

Klaus rested his head back against the headboard and sighed happily. _It's going to be a long night._ "Just say whatever comes to mind," he coaxed her, trying to keep his voice even as a smile split his face in two. _Oh, sweetheart, the things I'm going to make you do for me..._

Caroline cautiously touched her lips, trying not to moan too loudly. "Um, smooth, I guess? I just shaved before the party."

"Are you completely bare, or did you leave a little something?"

"Bare." _Fuck, was that what he wanted me to say? Maybe I should have left something. Shit. I'm so bad at this!_

"Excellent." _Little minx._

 _Oh, thank God. Good answer, Caroline. You made a good decision._ "Ok, cool." _Ok, cool? Can you try to be less awkward?_

"Put a finger inside yourself, but just one, and don't move it. I want you to tell me how the inside of your pussy feels."

The blonde moaned loud enough for his cock to spring back to life when she pushed between her fleshy walls. It took everything in her to be still, but his approving hum spurred her on. _I can do this._ "Um, it's warm, and wet, but, like, not like the water, but because I'm, like, all slippery and stuff."

"And why is that?" he asked with a sly smile she could practically hear.

Flames erupted on her porcelain cheeks as her core clenched around her finger. "Because I'm talking to you..." _Should I have said that?!_

"I know the feeling," the British man chuckled. "I missed you. I do hope you'll answer my calls in the future."

Caroline could almost see his smirk; it made her clit throb as her finger remained still. "I could probably be convinced," she teased playfully, "if you let me come a couple of times."

"It's going to be more than a couple," he replied, a dare in his throaty whisper, "but only when I say. Got it?"

"Yes Sir." The words came out easier as she started to really relax. She tapped her phone just so his selfies would pop up. It marveled her how he could be across the country and still look at her like she was the only thing that mattered. It made her smile to think of how important she obviously still was even after so much time had passed. "What do you want me to do now?" she asked with a coy smile.

"What you're told." The student felt a rush go through her at his dominant tone; she pressed her lips together and waited patiently. "Add a second finger," he said finally, smirking at her tiny moan. "What are you thinking?"

"That I wish it was you," she admitted as she tried not to squirm, sure that he would know. _Don't fuck it up, Caroline._

"Which part of me?" he asked with a smug grin.

 _Fuck! What do I say?_ "Um, whatever part you want?"She slammed her eyes shut as she waited for his response. _Was that right?_

Klaus chuckled down the line. "Good answer." _She's learning._

 _Good job! When it doubt, don't answer. He seems to like that._ "Thank you, Sir." She heard him groan and it made her smile. _Also, add 'Sir' as often as possible._

"Move your fingers in and out, but do it slowly. And tell me how it feels."

 _Crap. This again. Ok, deep breath. You got this._ "Well, it's wet because I'm talking to you." _You already said that, idiot!_ "And it's hot, and kinda squishy, I guess? And tight, but, like, there's room for more. When you want, obviously. Like, you call the shots, right?" She gnawed her lower lip, wondering if that had been good enough. When a beat of silence passed, she added, "I like listening to you."

A low grumble emitted from the back of his throat; his cock was hard again. He idly played with the tip, smearing precum around with his thumb as he imaged her naked. "Lay back and spread your legs further."

The blonde obeyed without hesitation, parting her thighs as far as she could. "Ok, I'm doing it, Sir. Now what?"

"Now, you add a third finger, but don't touch your clit. Not until I say." She gasped, eyes rolling back in her head as she stretched herself. "How does that feel?"

"Good." _Seriously? Can you find another word?_ "Better, I mean. Like, fuller. Not as full as if it were you, but still pretty good."

A small smile played about his raspberry lips as he remembered _exactly_ what it felt like to bury himself inside her to the hilt. "Perhaps you should add another. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"

Caroline gnawed her lower lip as she thought back on her naughty Kindle books, debating exactly how deep into this fantasy she wanted to go. _Should I say it?_ "Um, if that pleases you?" Her voice was so tentative that he had to bite back a laugh. "Sir," she tossed in as an afterthought.

"It would please me very much. Do it." She let her head fall back against the porcelain and moaned. Loudly. "How is that? Is that better, too?"

"Mmhmm," she purred, eagerly awaiting him to say she could go faster. She thought about asking, but decided that would not go well for her. _Just be patient for once in your life! He said it would be worth it, right? Right._

"You can speed up a little bit, but not too much." He wrapped his hand around his thick shaft, eyes closing as he imagined it was her. "Use your other hands to tease your nipples. Pinch them with your nails, and the roll them between your fingers."

"Yes Sir," she whispered breathily as she cupped her mounds.

"Do you remember what I did to your nipples as I took you against that tree?"

"You bit them."

"And what happened when I did that."

"I came really, really hard," she recalled easily.

A devious grin lit up his face, dimples shining in the low lighting of his master bedroom. "Tell me about it." _Come on, love. Take a chance. Tell me what I want to hear._

 _Ugh! With the words!_ She blew out a deep breath, core pulsing around her fingers as she approached the edge. Mouth suddenly dry, she reached over and took the final sip of her Monster. She could still fill the buzz from earlier; it made her skin sing. She had to force herself to focus as her heart beat wildly in her chest. "You held my hands over my head, and put your mouth on my nipples. I remember when you went inside of me; it felt so fucking good."

"What part of me went inside of you?"

"Your cock," she answered obediently, skin flushing as the bath coated her breasts in soapy bubbles. "You teased me at first, only putting the tip in. I squirmed, and that's when you held me against the tree. I remember the bark digging into my back, but I liked it. It was super hot, the way you just took control. I really liked it. Then you, um, like, sucked on my bo-nipples, like, really hard. Seriously. It was like a vacuum." _A fucking vacuum, Caroline?_ She smacked her forehead when she heard him chuckle. "But it was good," she said enthusiastically, quickly recovering from her moment of embarrassment as her arousal grew. She moved her fingers in and out of her wet heat in a steady rhythm, her clit desperate for attention.

"Go on."

"Um, you did for like a seriously long time. You have crazy stamina, ohmigod."

"It's a skill you'll have to learn," he teased. "I can hear how desperate you are to come, how much you want it. But you won't until I give you permission; isn't that right, sweetheart?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good girl. What did I do next?"

Caroline gulped. _God, he's really going to make me say it._ She remembered vividly how much she'd enjoyed everything they'd done, but it was different having to say it out loud. Then again, she'd already confessed so much. To him. To herself. Her face burned, but he was right. She was desperate to have an orgasm as he whispered praises in her ear. When she spoke again, her voice was barely audible. "You told me to beg."

"And did you?"

"Yes," she admitted shyly, her rosy bud thawing as her fingers stretched her. She massaged her inner walls, hoping to gain any friction against the part she needed to touch most. She gasped when she found the right spot, breathing going ragged. She shaped and molded her nipples just as he had, pinching them harder and harder with her nails.

"Hmm," he mused aloud as he stroked himself up and down. "Do you want to beg me now?"

Caroline gulped, embarrassment flowing through her, even though she knew it shouldn't. Of everyone she'd ever known, Klaus was the only one who'd never, would never, judge her. Swallowing her pride, she whispered, "Yes."

"Then do it." His tone was a challenge, and while she knew it, she didn't care anymore. "Beg me to let you come."

"Please, Klaus," she choked out, changing the angle to find that perfect spot again. _Why was it so much easier for him to find it than me?_ Realizing all that she'd been missing by pushing him away made her ache, release calling her that much quicker. "Please let me come for you. I've been good, haven't I?"

"Yes, you have, love," he praised, speeding up his ministrations. _Just a little longer, my lovely._ "Good girls get rewards, but they have to be earned. Twist your nipples; do it hard, like I did." She cried out his name, the scent of lavender wafting around her. He could almost smell it down the line, and it made his stiff muscle ache to be with her in that bathtub. _Soon._ "Try it again, nicely. Use my proper title."

 _Fuck! How could I forget that!_ "Please, _Sir_ ," she pleaded, lungs heaving as she winced at the sharp pain. "Please let me come for you. I've been so good, and I'll keep being good. I promise, but please just let me come. I need it, Sir; I need it. Please, please, please." _Please let that be enough._

Klaus felt his eyes roll back in his head at her sweet words. His breathing grew ragged as his balls tightened. "Rub your clit and come for me, sweetheart." The sound of her falling apart while calling out his name, _his_ name, pushed him over the edge. "Caroline, fuck, fuck," he ground out, jaw clenched as white, hot come burst all over his hand, again. Her delightful moans continued as she came hard on her fingers, imagining it was him. Finally, all either of them could hear was the sound of the other panting heavily.

Once his heart stilled enough for him to speak, he commanded sternly down the line, "Get out of the bathtub."

"What? We're finished?" _What did I do? Why is he leaving? Shit._

Hearing the shocked insecurity in her voice made the artist chuckle as he lay back in his bed, carelessly tossing a tissue to the plush carpet. "Not nearly. Dry off, lay down on your bed, and answer when I video call you." Caroline's eyes widened at his tone; he left no room for discussion. "You have three minutes." Before she could argue, he hung up and waited.

Caroline was ready after two.

* * *

A/N Whew! I have had _such_ writer's block lately. It feels good to get something out there. I'm a shameless positive reinforcement junkie, so if you liked it and what to help motivate me, please leave a review!


End file.
